


Different Style of Clothing

by darknefarious



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknefarious/pseuds/darknefarious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew tartan was always been Aziraphale’s constant and was unwilling to change for something a lot more modern and well, stylish. So when he won the damn bet, he immediately willed a modern men’s fashion magazine and gave it to the angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Style of Clothing

Crowley drove towards Aziraphale’s bookshop. The angel had lost a bet against him so the angel had no choice but to do what Crowley dared him to do. He knew tartan was always been Aziraphale’s constant and was unwilling to change for something a lot more modern and well, stylish. So when he won the damn bet, he immediately willed a modern men’s fashion magazine and gave it to the angel.

“Err, what do you want me to do with this?”

“Pick any clothing in that magazine and wear it for tomorrow. I’ll pick you around seven pm.” 

\--

The bookshop’s sign was close when he got there. But he was a special case and entered the store. 

“Oi, angel, where are you? Let me see the fashion disaster you had done to yourself.”

What Anthony Crowley saw next was something he did not expect. Aziraphale was in an English suit, modern, crisp and neat. His usually messy blond hair was licked back and he wasn’t even wearing his old eyeglasses! Over all, it made the angel look handsome and younger.

“Crowley dear…” Aziraphale was trying to fix his tie, obviously having some sudden problems on tying it, “Just give me a minute.”

Crowley walked in front of Aziraphale, took the tie and fixed it for the angel, “Uhm, you really did it.”

Aziraphale scoffed, “You won the bet fait and square. I would not coward from the dare.” 

“You aren’t wearing your glasses.” 

The angel sighed, “It’s in my pocket.”

Crowley smiled at him when he finished with the tie, “It looks good on you.”

“Thank you.” The angel answered. 

\--

“So how did you choose…?” Crowley asked.

“I just opened a page and willed them.”

“Oh.”  
\--

Humans had the habit of being attracted to anything pleasant in the eye. It was a fact.

\--

Women had started giving suggestive winks directed at Aziraphale. And Crowley can tell, it giving the angel some discomfort. It would have been fun to watch if he wasn’t feeling a sudden wave of anger with all the women making Aziraphale uncomfortable.

And it suddenly hit him. Oh he was in deep, deep trouble. Crowley was a demon, and was aware of the feeling. Jealousy…

Crowley grabbed Aziraphale’s tie and dragged him outside. 

“Crowley…?”

The demon forced the angel to sit on the wooden bench. Crowley then took the old eyeglasses out from the angel’s pocket and gently perched it on Aziraphale’s nose. Crowley then started ruffling the angel’s blond hair.

Aziraphale suddenly looked like what he always was (except for the suit, of course)… the bookworm nerd angel who preferred staying inside his bookshop reading old dusty books. “This looks better on you angel.” Crowley said quietly.

The angel then gave him a bright smile. The smile that always made his heart beat faster and reminded him of heaven. “Thank you my dear.”


End file.
